


血夜23

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜23

到底是因为车学沇没有离开迷雾，还是因为门的程度奏效，自那天之后没有人过来骚扰，车学沇在几天的观察下发觉李弘彬跟李在焕没有什麽奇怪的地方，或许真的是因为想太多吧！ 

 

李弘彬跟李在焕一开始也有发觉车学沇的怪异，以前总是还会自己黏上来的车学沇开始保持距离，他们俩一开始还以为车学沇气没消，都讨好的把自己送上前，虽然每次车学沇给他们的都是跟以往一样宠溺的微笑，只是肢体接触少了，可在他们要开口询问之前，车学沇又回到以前的样子。 

 

时间流逝的很快，昨天还包着大衣今天已经退去那些厚重衣物，转眼而来的是天气宜人的春天。 

 

春天是很重要的季节，一个孕育生命的季节，花草、水果几乎都是在这季节得到新生，撇除掉无生命物，就连陆地走的、天上飞的、海裡游的也是等着时机成熟好繁衍后代。 

 

「元植，你今天有看到人吗？」郑泽运一边吃着早点一边问着，今天天气很好，没了冬天的冷气所以他们两睡得晚些，桌上难得的只摆着两人份的餐点，洋芋沙拉搭上培根和炒蛋，沁人的香气让他们马上食指大动忘了周遭的存在。 

 

「没…今天好安静。」平时就算他们睡的晚些，这屋子还是不会这麽安静，总有一两个已经起床的人在嬉闹，和屋内相反，一直安静的迷雾今天倒是显得热闹许多，金元植翻开身后的窗帘，风光明媚的让人想出去踏青。 

 

「等等找白毛和黑毛去花园散步吧…」金元植小声的碎念，嘴角上扬的样子看来心情不错，一旁的郑泽运也贊成，后方的玫瑰花园他也想去看看，到底要怎麽做才能将花园回复到以往光彩的样子还得下一番功夫。 

 

有了接下来的目标，郑泽运跟金元植吃饭的速度快了不少，喝完杯裡最后一口奶茶，郑泽运起身寻找两个可爱的身影。 

 

「白毛？黑毛？」郑泽运呼着那两隻大狼，客厅等他们应该待的地方没有见到狼影，难得有兴致要带他们出去熘达的… 

 

「会不会在学沇的房间？」金元植问着，两隻有时候会跑到车学沇的房间睡觉，原因很简单，太冷了。 

 

「但是这几天没那麽冷啊？」郑泽运嘴上虽然是这麽说，但是身体倒是诚实地往车学沇在的大房间走。 

 

走廊上的窗子没有窗帘遮蔽，很容易就能看到外头，金元植跟在郑泽运后面，眼睛盯着窗外看，直到他们经过一个地方，稍嫌阴暗的林子有不正常的骚动，这骚动正好吸引了金元植的注意力，眯起眼睛，他专心的看那地方，最后连身体也停了下来。 

 

「天气真好…」享受着从窗外撒落的阳光，郑泽运微微眯起细长的眼眸，走在前头的他没发现金元植已经被丢下，随口说了一句话，但是他没听见金元植的回应，转过头才发现两人的距离已经有几公尺远，「元植？看什麽呢？」郑泽运见他看得入迷，开口唤了他们名字，金元植听见有人喊自己的名字这才回过神往郑泽运的方向走。 

 

「你在看什麽啊？」郑泽运抬头，对上的正是金元植发红的脸蛋，见金元植伸手指了个方向，郑泽运随着那方向看去，最后也成了颗熟透的红苹果。 

 

迷雾的林子因为被树遮掩而显得阴影许多，在屋子旁的草地有明显的对比，加上春天的效应，刚才金元植看着的正是两隻被牵动情慾的狼隻，他们忘情的扭动身体，在黑暗的阴影中增添一份粉色的气息。 

 

「别、别看了，这样也算坏了他们的好事。」拉着金元植健壮的手臂往前走，内心裡不禁感叹，阿…真不愧是春天阿… 

 

车学沇的房间在屋子的最裡面，经过了前面一排的空房间之后过一个转角才能看见两层楼高的彩绘大门，但是在他们转过那转角之前，李在焕跟韩相爀两人站在那裡，脸上的表情有些诡异，其中以韩相爀最明显，那发红的双颊跟僵硬的肢体实在不像什麽没事的样子。 

 

「你们怎麽在这裡？」郑泽运走上前，他用狐疑的眼神看那两个鬼鬼祟祟的人，他们一看见郑泽运跟金元植来，紧张的挡在走道上。 

 

「不行！不能过去。我知道你们要找谁，可是...」韩相爀伸手将走廊堵得死死，他眼尾看着郑泽运，吞了一口口水，「尤其是泽运哥…」 

 

「我？」郑泽运挑眉，用手指指着自己，最近他没做什麽让两隻狼不开心的事情，不如说他们还黏自己黏的要死，「我怎麽了？」 

 

「呃…这、这个嘛…」韩相爀语塞，他想不出藉口糖塞，转头看看李在焕要他帮忙。 

 

李在焕抿嘴，说实在的，他也不知道要怎麽解释。 

 

「感冒了！」这是李在焕想到的唯一藉口，他的背后还冒着冷汗，就怕他们怀疑之后还吵着要看真相是否如此。 

 

「感冒了？昨天还好好的啊…」金元植惊讶，昨天还活蹦乱跳的怎麽说感冒就感冒，「难怪早上没见着。」有些失望，金元植还期待一起玩的呢…难得天气那麽好… 

 

「早晚温差大，动物也是一样吧？」郑泽运只能做这样的猜测，虽然可惜但也没办法，他们不舒服，玩起来也不开心。 

 

「动物？」李在焕发出疑惑的声音，尾音上扬大眼眯起，「你们不是要找学沇哥吗？」 

 

「不是，我们要找白毛跟黑毛。」郑泽运有些无语，不是说知道他们要找谁吗?结果是牛头不对马嘴...「他们没在学沇的房间裡面吗？」 

 

「白毛跟黑毛？」李在焕惊讶的回话，郑泽运跟金元植被他这反应吓得不轻，他们点点头，还一副李在焕吃错药的样子，「他、他们没事，在后院熘达呢，今天天气很好，他们心情也好像不错。」 

 

「是吗？那好吧…走吧元植，去找他们。」郑泽运抓了金元植的手腕就往后花园的方向走，当他们转过身之后，李在焕跟韩相爀不自觉的鬆了口气。 

 

「好险…泽运哥没发现，再晚一步就要出事情了啊！」韩相爀扣紧李在焕的肩膀怒骂，「不是说好要顾门的吗！」 

 

今天情况特殊，李在焕韩相爀奉命来顾门，但是嘛！吸血鬼都是懒惰的呀！于是他们猜拳决定，最终输家就是李在焕。 

 

李在焕委屈，要他在门口听那声音简直是折磨，「你有想过我的感受吗！」李在焕捂起耳朵，那恼人的声音又开始了，「我不管，我待不下去了。」说完就一熘烟的消失在眼前。 

 

「我、我也不管喔！这对我来说也不是好东西…」韩相爀说完之后也消失在走廊上，大屋又变成一开始的安静，然而那只限于车学沇房间之外的空间。 

 

「弘彬他们都走了…嗯！太大力了！」大房内有两个人影，他们都在那张床，从窗帘缝隙打进的太阳光能窥探一些端倪，车学沇按压在他胸前的那颗脑袋，双眼迷濛，曲起腿环绕在对方的腰上，嘴角挂着的笑容荡漾，轻抚在胸前的脑袋，想要感受到更多。 

 

「哥你答应我的，现在只有我们两个。」李弘彬闻着车学沇身上的体香，感觉还不够，想要更深入。 

 

「豆儿…」车学沇宠溺的看着在胸前作乱的脑袋，眯起眼睛，裸露的小麦色肌肤已经染上粉色，车学沇抱紧李弘彬，在一声高亢的呻吟声中得到解放。 

 

「豆儿给我…」车学沇难耐下半身的火热，顶起跨部磨蹭李弘彬同样高耸的火热，舔舔下唇，车学沇暧昧的摸上李弘彬健壮的胸口，划过红樱经过锁骨，最后停留在那水润的薄唇上。 

 

「舔他。」食指跟中指合併要李弘彬含着，李弘彬也如实照做，尖牙在指腹上割出一小伤口，嘴裡多了一份只属于车学沇香甜的味道。 

 

抽出指头，在指尖和红唇上牵出一条银丝，看那带着色情模样，李弘彬简直不能再控制自己，「哥，拜託…」低沉沙哑的话语，车学沇知道他动情了，脸上浮现一个微笑，勾人而且充满诱惑。 

 

「还不行喔…」车学沇将手指含进嘴裡舔舐，李弘彬的唾液溷合着自己的，这种场面让李弘彬下腹又胀了一圈，指头离开红肿的双唇，车学沇慢慢将指头下滑，李弘彬的大眼一直就没离开过充满引诱的手指，眼神随之而动，入耳的是车学沇溢出的轻吟。 

 

「哼嗯…」车学沇的用馀光也能知道李弘彬现在的表情一定很精彩，坏心的用另一手轻抚过李弘彬此刻敏感的下身，定眼一看，果然是咬牙隐忍，李弘彬撑在床上的手也开始紧握，在对上车学沇双瞳的那瞬间，李弘彬撇开他们之间的对视，那景象太刺激，他可还不想在开始之前就结束。 

 

「我们豆儿很乖呢…」车学沇摸上李弘彬带着俊气的侧脸，压下那颈脖让两人的双唇交合，接吻的水声在空气中只有淫靡，李弘彬藉着车学沇的施力而押上瘦小的身子。 

 

「看你享受的…」李弘彬觉得有些不公平，自己隐忍的要死车学沇却是一派轻鬆，坏心的捏上已经挺立、红肿的红樱，车学沇如李弘彬所想，发出了诱人的长叹。 

 

「哈啊…豆儿坏…」车学沇闭起眼眸享受李弘彬给予胸前的爱抚，嘴上虽说着气话表情却只有欣喜的模样，「豆儿可以…嗯…要你…」 

 

「那我开始了。」李弘彬一个魅笑，他带着可爱酒窝将车学沇紧紧压制在怀裡。 

 

大屋外的气温宜人，郑泽运跟金元植依据李在焕给的情报往后花园走，果然在到达花园之前就听见狼嚎声，不是生气的那种长号，而是开心的语气。 

 

加快脚步到了花园，正中央有两隻狼玩得正开心，他们正想办法抓住对方的尾巴，「白毛，黑毛。」郑泽运捏捏手上的塑胶球，可爱的啾啾声成功吸引白毛的注意，白毛将视线往熟悉声音的方向看去，当他见了郑泽运跟金元植，蹦蹦跳跳的往他们身边跑去，在两人的长腿边打转，时不时用湿湿的小鼻子蹭着郑泽运紧握塑胶球的手。 

 

「想玩？」 

 

听见郑泽运的问话白毛点点头，郑泽运挑眉，果然跟通人性的宠物沟通起来就是有那麽一点成就感，黑毛在看见白毛的吸引力已经完全被那颗塑胶球带走，他气愤的用前爪拍掉郑泽运手上的球，还撞了下白毛，表情似乎是在抗议。 

 

白毛委屈，他将耳朵垂下一副可怜兮兮的样子，用鼻子蹭了蹭黑毛在阳光下发亮的黑色体毛，呜呜的声音不难听出来有多委屈，黑毛撇了一眼白毛道歉的样子，用鼻子喷了气，就像叹气那样，他顶顶白毛的下巴，表情也柔和了不少，白毛见黑毛好像原谅自己，开心的舔舔黑毛后颈的毛，之后的两狼互相依偎着对方的脖子，就好像…夫妻一样…… 

 

「元植，我没记错的话…黑毛是母的吧…」郑泽运对于刚才他们的互动看得清楚，以往两隻狼的互动就像朋友一样，今天倒是让他们开眼界的发现事情好像不如他们所想的那麽单纯。 

 

「是啊。」金元植回话，他现在还在傻愣中，第一次见黑毛有这麽活泼表情的时候，因此金元植有一个大胆的预想，黑毛是母的没错，至于白毛金元植也能确定他是公的，看看那没被银白色长毛盖住的男性象徵，这还不够证明吗？因此金元植预想，他们两隻狼… 

 

「你们是情侣？」郑泽运抢先一步问话，白毛看看黑毛再看看郑泽运，点头证明郑泽运的话不假。 

 

「喔…那还真是…抱歉。」金元植骚骚头，对于刚才他们打扰了两隻狼的时间感到愧疚，就像坏了别人好事一样。 

 

白毛不以为意，蹭蹭黑毛要他跟着一起，黑毛叹了气之后妥协，上前磨蹭郑泽运的大长腿撒娇，郑泽运被两隻可爱的样子惹得笑出声来，他伸手摸了他们柔顺的毛髮，「你们在这等我，我去捡球。」 

 

依凭刚才的记忆，郑泽运朝刚才塑胶球滚落的地方走去，那是以前他没去过的地方，在花园之外，那裡有一个大窗子，窗子被窗帘遮掩，窗外下方有一个灌木丛，郑泽运眼尖的发现塑胶球就卡在那些木丛的中央，弯腰捡起，在离开之前发现一条没掩盖好的窗帘在窗上透出一条小缝隙，凑近眼一看，郑泽运表情变得凶狠。 

 

「元植给你，我去个地方。」郑泽运丢出手中的塑胶球给金元植，在空中划出一个完美的抛物线，在塑胶球落到金元植手中之前，白毛已经咬住拦截。 

 

「Nice catch!」金元植竖起大拇指称赞，郑泽运也不予理会，直接往屋内走，熟练的经过长廊和一间间上锁的房间，郑泽运最后停在彩绘的大门前，果然，裡头有令人窒息的甜美声音。 

 

不顾裡头的人如何反对，郑泽运一把推开大门，依然黑暗的房间也无法阻止郑泽运迈开步伐上前，踩过一个又一个落在地上的碎片，不管脚上的伤口或是瘀青的小腿，郑泽运快速的来到大床边，两具火热的身体正打得火热。 

 

「嗯…不行！」车学沇捂着嘴，发出的声音却是满足，他跪趴在床上，正对的正是郑泽运发黑的脸，「泽、泽运…」身下承受李弘彬一次又一次的冲撞，不成文的话语和呻吟一直刺激郑泽运心裡的底线。 

 

「你们什麽意思？」郑泽运没想过自己有一天会发出如此冰冷的语气，他拉起车学沇发软的手和身体，「车学沇，很爽吗？」 

 

「不、不是…啊…豆儿别闹……」听见郑泽运对车学沇的语气，李弘彬勾起唇角，那副模样简直就是对郑泽运的挑衅，他加速冲撞下身，水声和肉体的碰撞越来越激烈，郑泽运一把将车学沇拖进自己的怀抱，如此大动作的拥抱正好让李弘彬从车学沇体内出来。 

 

「哈啊…泽运…」车学沇脸上尽是满足的模样，他伸手勾住郑泽运的后颈，整个人的体重和身体都倚靠在他身上，「泽运给我…」大胆的将手伸往郑泽运的裤裆，车学沇熟练的揉捏起太过脆弱的囊袋，郑泽运激不起车学沇这样的对待，本能的鬆开手，车学沇就像个脱线娃娃无力的倒在床上，只是眼睛一直没有离开郑泽运。 

 

李弘彬看车学沇眼裡已经没有自己，但他也不生气，位在身后，李弘彬能清楚看见从臀缝中流出来的液体，还有些眷恋的上前，现在的车学沇在床上是王也是最好控制的时候，「学沇哥不让泽运哥看看你舒服时的表情吗？」李弘彬将车学沇撑起，他跪着，用膝盖抵住车学沇想要合拢的双腿，还未消下的慾望直接往温热又紧緻的穴内入侵。 

 

车学沇现在是下身全开的羞耻状态，持续推进的火热将穴口撑开，刚才残留的液体从缝隙流出，沿着腿跟流下最后低落在床上，嘴裡嗯嗯阿阿的呻吟声勾引郑泽运犯罪的慾望，车学沇似乎对这姿势感觉不到任何对羞耻，眼睛直直的看着郑泽运，舔了下唇，着实的享受。 

 

「你在勾引我？」郑泽运爬上大床，身下的小兄弟早就已经抬起头张望，他伸手抱着车学沇的身子好让李弘彬动作，「让我加入好吗？」郑泽运在车学沇耳边小声说着，车学沇闭起眼睛长叹一声，郑泽运感觉到小腹上的灼热。 

 

「泽运也要吗？」车学沇带着魅笑，细长的指尖抚摸郑泽运的侧脸，「豆儿弄得我好舒服的…」胸前两点在郑泽运的衣料上磨蹭，比起平常更甜腻的嗓音，郑泽运承认，现在的车学沇比起那时他俩的初夜更加诱惑，那时没见到这副模样简直浪费。 

 

两人的身影成了三人，李弘彬知道自己抵不过郑泽运，他甘愿居于二位，反正他只要有品嚐到车学沇就行，李弘彬将车学沇移了一个姿势，他将那诱人的脸蛋对准自己的下腹，车学沇眼神还是迷濛，他微微歪头带着疑惑，有着水雾的杏眼看向李弘彬。 

 

「哥不是最爱这个了吗？」李弘彬笑出酒窝，车学沇会意到李弘彬的意思，重新挂上魅笑开始熟练的在李弘彬下身做吞吐，抚着车学沇的髮丝，李弘彬看着依旧没有动作的郑泽运，看他有些不快，李弘彬连忙出声提醒，「这行为可不是让你带绿帽，反正你现在先享受就对了。」酒窝加深，李弘彬眼睛染上红色，身下的车学沇无法得到快感开始扭动细腰，小穴不停开阖希望吃入什麽东西好止住飢渴。 

 

「豆儿…」车学沇哀求，他停下嘴上的动作一脸无辜的抬头望着李弘彬。 

 

「叫我弘彬。」李弘彬先是抵住车学沇的红唇，他脸上带着一丝无奈，抚了抚车学沇细柔的髮丝，眼尾瞄见车学沇忍受不了开始将手指探入自己的小穴中按压，但是那不满足的表情说明了远远不及刚才李弘彬给的快感，李弘彬被逼急了，郑泽运还只是看着却没有动作，他伸手紧抓着郑泽运的臂膀，威胁他赶紧进入。 

 

郑泽运的手臂被捏得疼，李弘彬完全没有控制吸血鬼过大的力道，有些吓着李弘彬这样的反常，郑泽运握紧自己的慾望，拔出还在按压的手指直直导入车学沇体内的最深处。 

 

「嗯…快动…」车学沇的空虚一下被填满，他转过头微笑看着给自己快感的郑泽运，宝石颜色的眼睛动人，郑泽运理智断线，他扣住车学沇的细腰开始疯狂欧送，车学沇被一连串的行为弄得满足，他重新吸附上李弘彬的下身，沉浸在三人才有的欢愉当中。 

 

其中最先到达顶峰的是李弘彬，已经憋忍许久终于能够爆发第二次，精华全在车学沇的口中，车学沇非但不嫌弃还乐呵的咽下，郑泽运还在身后动作，嘴裡的喘息粗重，车学沇的体内很热很舒服，魅人的叫声像催情剂怎麽听都不够，李弘彬倒是一派轻鬆，他拉起车学沇的身体将他夹在自己跟郑泽运中间。 

 

「泽运哥还想体验更舒服的吗？」李弘彬的低语在郑泽运耳边说着，郑泽运有些好奇，现在车学沇给予的已经够舒服了，没想到还能体验更多，他浅意识的点点头，李弘彬接收到讯息只有加深的笑意。 

 

伸舌舔舐被薄汗复盖的肩颈处，李弘彬暧昧的看着，他知道郑泽运的视线离不开自己，当着那炙热的眼神，他咬下车学沇染上粉色的肌肤，车学沇一声轻吟，换来的是缩紧的肠壁。 

 

「该死…」郑泽运骂出声，真的跟李弘彬说的一样，舒服到了极致，他加快的律动的频率，最后一个低吟将热液全散播在车学沇的身体裡。 

 

李弘彬也鬆口，他支撑全身无力的车学沇，「哥满足了？」在鬓髮落下一吻，车学沇小声应了声是，李弘彬便将人平放在床上。 

 

「今天好满足…」车学沇抚摸自己的小腹，那裡满满涨涨的，舔了下唇，车学沇看着郑泽运悠悠开口，「泽运明天再陪我好不好？」无辜的语气，郑泽运怎有理由拒绝，播了额前被汗水浸湿的捲曲髮丝，他点点头答应下来。 

 

看郑泽运给予了肯定的回应，车学沇笑的更蛊惑了，眼睛呈现宝石的红色，换了一个说话对象，车学沇这次面对李弘彬，「弘彬陪我…」伸出无力的手握上李弘彬的手腕，虽然得到了三次精气却还是不够，身体依旧无力，李弘彬露齿宠溺的笑，表示自己绝对不会离开。 

 

「所以你说这是怎麽回事？」郑泽运已经重新穿好自己的衣服，他也陪伴在车学沇身边，看那手指依依不捨的握着自己的食指，像个孩子一样。 

 

「纯血种的天性。」李弘彬只能这样回答，他着迷看着车学沇的睡颜，不论清醒还是入睡都是吸引眼球，「纯血种到了春天就会陷入无力状态，这时候的他们处于精气最薄弱的时候，也可以说是最脆弱的时候，想要补足精气的流失，最快又直接的方法…」 

 

「…就是做o爱。」这点郑泽运也有感受到，上次只属于他们两人的时候，车学沇也是在吸取过后的第一时间得到活力。 

 

「就是如此，所以别用那种要杀人的眼光看完我，我会怕。」说完还煞有其事的缩了身子，原本还没怎麽有脾气的郑泽运再看到李弘彬假无辜的表情让他内心又是一把火，但是夹在他们之中的车学沇还在熟睡，因此郑泽运才得以压下脾气。 

 

「你这样在焕跟相爀知道吗？」这屋子对车学沇的执着程度究竟有多可怕郑泽运还是晓得的，但是他想不通为什麽李在焕跟韩相爀可以任由李弘彬这样乱来。 

 

「这是学沇哥答应我的。」 

 

原来是主上先行应许的，难怪那两人可以若无其事般的帮忙顾门，也能忽略车学沇在这屋子发出的甜蜜叫声。 

 

「这情况还要持续多久？」郑泽运抱上车学沇的赤裸身子，还有些燥热的体温抱起来很舒服，轻轻的鼾声让郑泽运知道车学沇此时正在熟睡，他伸手抚摸平顺的髮丝，鼻间依恋的闻着车学沇身上独有的香气。 

 

「要持续一星期，今天第一天。」李弘彬握着车学沇的手，脸上洋溢着幸福，将郑泽运的存在当作理所当然，这样对自己感觉才会好些，以前也是这样，他和李在焕已经从雷欧身上学会包容，顶着过大的佔有欲换来的只有车学沇有些抗拒的反应，紧抱车学沇的身体，李弘彬在那好看的睡颜上落下一吻，对吸血鬼来说，情慾比起活动量来得重要，当情慾被压下的时候，李弘彬已经感觉到睡意的来袭，在意识模煳了几秒之后，李弘彬已经完全进入梦乡。 

 

「一星期…」郑泽运在黑暗中独自一人嘟囔，他可以退一步忍受车学沇对别人亲暱，但是要他忍受车学沇跟其他人上床？郑泽运怎麽想都是想不开，尤其是看过了刚才车学沇诱人的模样，他只要想到李在焕跟韩相爀也会看见就是不开心，「车学沇你真的太有魅力了…」郑泽运在露出的肩膀亲出一个青紫色的痕迹，就像为自己的所有物做上记号一样。 

 

躺在床上郑泽运是一点也睡不着，但是他却不觉得时间浪费，只要看车学沇睡得那麽香甜就已经满足，下床的原因是躺的腰痠，他关好高耸的房门，让李弘彬跟车学沇能够好好睡一觉。 

 

「哥，你刚刚去哪了？」金元植全身都是汗，他领着两隻狼从外面走近来，桌上理所当然的放了一条毛巾和梳子，金元植擦了额角落下的汗水之后拿了梳子就帮白毛黑毛刷毛。 

 

郑泽运坐上另一边的沙发，他拿走第二把梳子，要黑毛坐在他腿边，黑毛如实听话乖乖坐着享受梳毛的服务，「没什麽。」郑泽运只想隐藏事实，金元植不用知道那种事情，「只是去看看学沇的感冒如何了。」想起稍早李在焕编的谎言，虽然是假也只能这样骗下去。 

 

「啊…原来吸血鬼也会感冒啊…」金元植还觉得神奇，以往看到的吸血鬼有哪个是病体，全都坚强的要命。 

 

「会吧。」郑泽运回给金元植一个爽朗的笑容，尽量装的若无其事，可是郑泽运忘记金元植是他从小看着长大的，眼底的奇异感觉金元植早就察觉到了，只是因为牵扯到车学沇，金元植才没多做过问，郑泽运在他不想多提的时候绝对会绝口不说，唯一能知道事情的真相，就只有去找车学沇而已。


End file.
